Adjustment of vibration dampening mounts on motorcycles is currently a painstaking and time consuming task. The mounts have to be carefully measured with feeler gages, disassembled, and reassembled with shims to the specific clearance. This must be done very precisely. If the shims are too tight, the motorcycle vibrates. If they are too loose, the handling of the motorcycle deteriorates and can become dangerous.
The present invention relates to mounts for mounting engines on motorcycle frames and, more particularly, to a resilient locking mount which can be adjusted in place without causing frame distortion.